truth or dare: Inuyasha Style
by doggieears
Summary: (slight potty mouth) It's time for truth or dare...Inuyasha style! What happens when the gang plays truth or dare? Some thing may slip out...and somethings may get interesting...IK MS COMPLETE
1. In the Beginning

A/N: Do not, reapeat, don not own Inuyasha...but if only i could...hey a girl can dream!TAYLOR!NASTY SIGHTS!Jk ppls!

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style

**In the beginning**

"When are they coming back?" gloomed a small kitsune staring down the big dark well.

"they'll be coming back sometime today Shippo" said a young woman holding a small cat demon at hand as a young monk is sneeking up behind.

"Sango, you might want to wa-"

He was cut off with an earstinging slap. Asimple "Ow" came from Miroku, the perverted monk who mainly got his pleasure from Sango, which always ended in pain.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"shescreamedas a red hand mark appered on his face. "It's getting dull! I need some excitement!" he managed to get out without squealing with pain. Suddenly, a flash of red, white, and green went by, "Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running as fast as he could trying not to fall, "Shippo! how are you? have you been good?" she said sweetly, "Miroku! Now what have you been doing while we were gone!" a young hanyou said while rolling his eyes at the hand print.

"Um...ur...uh...nothing at all!"said a sweat dropping Miroku, "nothing at all, eh?" Sango said with a death cold stare, "well, perhaps something!" while giving the 'I'm going to start running now' look.

Then he got a smack in the back of his head with her hirikotsu, and with that, he was knocked out.(Group sweat drops) "well, while he's knocked out, want to play a game?" Kagome said while she poked at a unconcious Miroku. "Sure, how do u pla-" they were cut off with a ear spliting scream, of course the monk was the cause, while Kagome was poking him, he snuck around and caressed her backside, that caused the scream. Suddenly half of his face turned pink yet again.

"Well, as i was going to say before(gleems at Miroku) the game is called truth or dare, how you play is(A/N: you know the drill) when someone asks you "truth or dare" you pick one, say you picked truth, then you have to answer the question truthfully,but if you pick dare, the person who asjed you gives you a dare, and you have to do that dare."

"Does everyone understand?"Kagome asked(A/N: by then Miroku is awake from Kagome's impact, Shippo fell asleep, and it's night fall)

"Yup" they all chimed together

"Ok who wants to go first?" she asked sitting around the warm fire sitting beside Inuyasha.

"Maybe you should go first Kagome, since you have more experiance with the game" Sango said."Ok, umm, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Let's see...dare"

'Hmmm, I could dare her to kiss Miroku, but I'll save that for later' she thought "I dare you to let Miroku touch your backside and you can't slap or hit him." Inuyasha stared in awe at Kagome. "Kagome, i never knew you could be so...so, evil!"he said. Miroku hurried over and softly caressed her butt.

She started to get ready for the slap but Kagome AND Inuyasha had to hold her back, finally she took a deep breath and thought 'Oh i'll get you back Kagome.'

"Ok Sango, your turn" replied Kagome

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth"

"Ok, what are yourfeeling toward Inuyasha?"

"What!"

A/N: Hey everybody! How'd you like it? Remember, if you don't like it, or thinks it sucks, this is my first fan fic. Hmmm...let's say...5 reveiws before next chapter, partly because i need to think of more truth or dares.

Spoiler: Something interesting happens between Inuyasha and Kagome, aswell as Sango and Miroku.

Quote of the chapter: Can't you read you're own name-Inuyasha Episode 68

Thanks for reading and reveiwing!

Doggieears aka Haley


	2. What a Simple Game can Bring Out

A/N: Need...need...SUGGESTIONS! Thanks for all the reveiws! I especially liked yours little homicidal elf man,and also so far i really like your fan fic 'he proposed she said yes now what?' woman! Sorry, lots of candy from Valentine's Day:D hehe, Candy. ANYWAYS, please send some ideas, I'm in need people!(face of insanity is plastered on)

Do not own Inuyasha, (sob) what has this world come to!(crying in dark corner)

Sorry for all the spelling kurfluffs.

On to the story!

**What a simple game can bring out**

"Yup, thats right tell him Kagome!" Sango beamed happily while Kagome felt like turning into a snail and calling a rock her new home.

"Um...ur...um...uh..." she stammard

Inuyasha just stared waiting for her to answer. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, what will she say? Does she really love that damn wolf!' his thoughts pounded. 'How in the seven hells am i going to say this!' she thought

"Well, I've...ur...I've loved him for quite a while now" she managed to spit out before her face turned so red that she insulted someone who just drank a whole bottle of tabasco sauce.

'Holy crap! I can't believe she did it!' the stunned Sango thought.

Inuyasha just stared, happy though. Finally, Miroku broke the silence, "Kagome" she snapped back into reality, "I believe it's your turn isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, thank you" she replied, still blushing.

"Umm, Miroku, truth or dare?" she asked

"I'll pick...truth"

"Is there ONE woman you truly love? and it so who?" She said smirking.

"Oh my...well, yes, there is... and her name is...Sango."

She jolted up in shock from what he said, 'is he serious! Does he truly love me!' she thought while blushing non-stop.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Oh joy, umm...truth" then it hit him 'oh damn! NOOOOOO!' he thought.

"Who do you choose, Kagome or Kikyou?" he simply said, then it smacked him in the ass, 'Oh crap! What if he picks Kikyou!'

"my head hurts" he said.

"I chose Ka-"

"You jerk! I just said how i feel about you infront of everyone and you still choose her?" she screamed

"Kikyou can burn in hell! Jesus you cut me off before i could finish! I WAS goingto say i shose you a long time ago!" he said while panting for air.

"A-are ou serious?" she asked in amazment.A/N: I friggin' hate Kikyou! Sorry Kikyou fans but i can't stand her.

"Yes"

'Holy god, I can't breathe. I can't believe he said that.'She simply just smiled as he did back, and with that, she layed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. A/N: betcha' could see that coming :)

"Inuyasha, it's your turn" Sango said while snapping them back into reality.

"Oh umm, Sango truth or dare?" he said

"I'm going with truth this time" she said while giving the TT look.

"Do you return Miroku's feelings?" he said smugly.

"Y-yes" she studdard

"YES!" a huge yell of joy came from the monk. "Wow. I never thought he would be that happy" Kagome said staring at him, while Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Sango, will you do something for me? When we defeat Naraku, will you live with me and bear my child?"he asked all serious like while Sango started to cry, Inuyasha went in shock, and Kagome went dreaming eyed.

"Y-yes"she said crying with her face burried in her hands, and with that he pulled her into a hug.

"Wow. That was a shocker." Inuyasha said still in amazment, "Sango I'm so happy for you!" Kagome cried, literally. Inuyasha asked what was wrong with her, but she said nothing.

"Well, (sniffle)Sango its your turn" Kagome said trying to dry up her tears.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" she said puffy eyed.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kagome. On the lips"

"Umm...ok" he said nervosly while Kagome blushed like a big fat tomato. Inuyasha started leaning down as Kagome started leaning up, finally, their lips met. Kagome immediatly melted into the kiss while Inuyasha was still blushing. Then they broke apart, not wanting it to end, butthey had two people gauking at them, so they had to.

"Ok, my turn" Inuyasha said STILL blushing.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Lets see...truth"

"Do you really like that wolf crap? Ur, i mean, Koga?"

"As a friend yes. But the other way no, I love you." she said smiling then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Miroku"

"What way?" she yelled sounding scared

"Lips"

"Why me?" she wimpered, not that she wouldn't mind kissing him, but, infront of them!

"Oh this is going to be good." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer. Just when they started kissing, Shippo woke up and yelled, "AHHHH!It burns!" then passed out as they pulled away and Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at Shippo.

"Hey Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango said with a sly look

"Dare"

"I dare you to sleep with Inuyasha"

"Oh my..." Miroku said with a face of fear.

"AH! Right now?"

"Yup. It's getting late anyways."

'Damn you Sango...' her thoughts trailed off with Sango happily smiling at her.

Then Kagome had an idea...

"Ok, I'll sleep with him. But one more truth or dare ok?" she said trying not to smile.

"Ok, i guess i can make that exception" Sango said

"Miroku, truth or dare?" she said. He knew where this was going, "dare!" he said proudly.

"I dare you to sleep with Sango" she said happily.

"Done and done!" he said squealing with joy.

"Damn..." Sango simply said atmiding defeat...

A/N: AHHHHHHH! MY HANDS! It burns! TO... MUCH... WRITING! THE PAIN! Sorry, a little over the to, but I'm in pain! Lets say 10 reveiws... Please send some suggestions! RR please!

Quote of the Chapter:

If crap is holy, why do we flush it?

My best bud, Hailey Roach, math class (we have the same name, cool huh!)

Thanks!


	3. Screaming and Laughing What the Hell?

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But i typed it out the other day and lost it! And i've been really busy with school.TT CURSE YOU MR. MAXON! I LIKE ALGEBRA BETTER THAN PATTERNS! (P.S. if your wondering, i am good at algebra, but i still hate math.) Derek! Thanks for the review buddy! Me and my MSN buddy Taylor, we LOVE Inuyasha, we drool over him. But sadly, neither of us own him. POOPSMACK! I want to OWN HIM! Lol Taylor! A little while aga we were talking about a fan fic that... that Inuyasha was... was g-g-gay with Koga! AHHH! THE THOUGHT BURNS! Well, i really REALLY need suggestions! By the way, Sango kinda got a double wammie on the kid and feelings thing didn't she?

Well, to the fic! (Standing in Mighty Mouse pose)

**Screaming and laughing - what the hell!**

Once they got settled in, (A/N: yes both pairs are sleeping together) Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha as he pulled her closer, then their lips met once again, this time, it lasted alot longer since Sango and Miroku weren't looking at them.

Everybody was so dazed they left Shippo half sleeping half passed out outside.

While Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up to each other, Sango and Miroku did the same, the only thing that was different Sango was watching where Miroku was putting his hands.

(A/N: P.S. they are in different huts)

Inuyasha then put on a little smirk, he gently started to nibble on Kagome's neck, then she broke out into a fit of laughter, which made him smile even more.

(A/N: Nothing naughty people. Sorry Derek-)

He stopped when she put her head on his chest and he burried his face in her hair and inhailed her sweet sent that he loved so much, soon they fell asleep in that position.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand, Miroku gave Sango a long soft kiss on the lips while she felt like she was in heaven, then Sango pulled away and lied her head on his chest and Miroku wrapped his hands around her waist. 'I could get used to this' he thought while drifting off to sleep.

Then woke poor little Shippo out in the cold scared half to death.

"Where is everyone!" said the poor little kit shivering.

He screamed softly while running into the nearest hut. Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

He was just about to scream Kagome's name while in the air and saw what was going on then landed softly on one foot and it ended with a pop.

Then he tiptoed over to a warm place in the hut, away from them.

He snuggled up to himself, 'i should let them be' he thought.

_In the morning_

When Inuyasha woke up, he saw Kagome snuggled up to him, murmling something in her sleep, he just smiled at her, half laughing. Then he noticed Shippo in the corner.

"When did he get here?" he said groggly.

Then it hit him, "Oh yah. We left him outside last night. Haha! He probably crapped his pants when he founsd out we weren't there!" he laughed.

Then Kagome started to wake up, not because of him, but because of the sun coming through the window.

"Mmm...why geometry..." she said still half asleep.

"Your not at school dufus" he said smiling and gently smacking he in the head with the back of his hand.

"Huh wuh?" she said dazed.

"Wake up!" he said takling her, pinning her down to the bed.

"I'm up, i'm up!" she yelled playfully.

"Just let me change and we'll sneak up on Sango and Miroku and scare them" she said slyly.

"Okay" he said returning the dirty look.

Kagome dressed out of her blue checkered pajamas to a light cream sun dress just past the knees and Inuyasha in his normal clothes.  
(A/N: I don't like when people dress Kagome in OUR kind of clothes, like, low rise jeans, and, '2 HOT 4 U' shirts and stuff. I like dressing her in her clothes.)

After they changed, they snuck into the next hut ready to see how they slept. When they came on their mouths hung open, the position they were in was not like Sango at all. She was nuzzled in his chest andd his hand was on her waist abd his other one was on her butt.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha said staring at them

"Oh my god...this isn't like her at all Inuyasha."

"I know, Sango usally more grounded than this, but its like Miroku for sure" he said giving the TT look.

"Anyways, Inuyasha on the count of three"

"One, two, three"

Both of them leaned beside the other two's ears and scremed.Loud.

Sango and Miroku both screamed as the other two just laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha.

"Because you were groping in your sleep" he said giving the TT look while Miroku just stared at his hands.

"Kagome i think you broke my ear drum!" Sango yelled at her holding her ear.

"Well you were nuzzled in his chest" she said with a 'take that' look on her face.

"What?" she said turning the shade of a baboon's butt.

"It's true" Inuyasha said

"Well, anyways, why don't we play more of the game? Sango i think it was your turn" Kagome replied.

"Alright, Inuyasha?"

"Truth"

"Tell everyone what you did with Kagome last night"

"Ummm...nothing"

"Come on! Thats not fair!"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

Sango immedatly backed off in fear, hiding behind Miroku.

"Miroku?"

"I dare you to kiss Shippo"

"Why?"

"Because i said. On the lips while hes still sleeping"

(Turns blue)

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa" he moaned in disgust while everyone huddled around him while the magic began, after the 'miracle' happened, Miroku left the nearest tree a present while Shippo slept happily having no idea what in the seven hells just went on.

Inuyasha was pissing himself and the girls laughed like crazy.

"holy shit that was funny!" Inuyasha screamed rolling on the ground.

"Holycrap man! Kagome laughed to Sango.

"I know! He'll never be the same!"

"I almost feel sorry for him" Kagome said, everyone stopped laughing, then they all started laughing again.

"Go ahead, laugh while you can, but remember, it's my turn now" he said with a devious look.

"Kagome" he said

"Dare i guess"

"I dare you to let me kiss you on the lips" he said smiling.

"Why? Why me?" she said with a sob.

Inuyasha of course got pissed off and Sango got scared.

"Listen Miroku, there is no way in he -" she she got cut off by Miroku, who kissed her to shut her up. "I'm kissing you" she said shocked while he smiled untill he got a smack in the back of the head. By the one and only Sango of course.

Kagome kicked him in the knee. Really hard. Then she spat on the ground, Inuyasha was pleased with this and gave her a hug.

She hugged him back, not knowing why, but anyways.

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lets see"

"I dare you to change clotheswith Miroku and he has to wear yours" she said smiling.

(Sigh)"Fine."

Sango went behind a tree aswellas Miroku. Sango unchanged and threw her clothes at Miroku as he did thesame.

Sango came out first not looking half bad, and then Miroku came out, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha were pissing themselves laughing. And Miroku just slouched in his spot in the hut.

"Alright, my turn, Inuyasha?" Sango said

"Truth"

"Can you ever truly forget Kikyou?"

"Well, no, but i care for Kagome now"

With that he gave her a peck on the forehead while she just smiled.

"Kagome?"

"Truth"

"Tell me about this 'Hobo' guy."

"Well, he's really nice, almost too nice, he always brings me gifts for my 'illnesses', and my friends always bug me to go out with him."

"I see" he said, then thought, 'Ass.'

"Miroku?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dance around the fire like a girl"

"Urmmm..."

"You have to do it" Inuyasha said wanting to see it more and more.

"Fine" he said with a little bit of a huff.

He started to do the chicken dance, while the others were laughing like nuts.

"Is that enough?" he said unimpressed.

"Yes! Please! Thats enough!" she said tearing up.

"Alright Kagome, my turn"

"Brace yourself" Sango whispered to Inuyasha while he nodded.

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

"Dare" he said kinda scared

"Change clothes with Kagome"

"Huh!" he yelled looking at her dress.

"Oh my..."she trailed off.

"I don't think Kaogme will look that bad but Inuyasha is another story" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"You bet ya" he said back.

"Come on Kagome, let's just get this over with" he said with a sigh, helping Kagome up.

They went behind the trees like Sango and Miroku and threw each other their clothes.

They both came out at the same time, they weren't laughing at Kagome, she looked really good, it was Inuyasha they were laughing at, if you looked at the back of him, because of his hair, you would mistake him for a girl.

"Alright, alright, my turn" he said

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like wearing Miroku's clothes?"

(Sigh) "Yes i do, there comfortable"

"Yes! She likes my clothes!"

She just stared at him. Scared.

"Umm, alright, my turn" she said

"Kagome?"

"Truth"

"Would you ever want to be Inuyasha's mate?"

A/N: So how'd you like the third chapter?

My best friend Derek even put 'Chapter 3!' in his MSN name he wanted it that much. Send more reviews please! Even you Derek:) PLEASE SEND SOME SUGGESTIONS!I NEED SOME! SEND SOME DEREK! AND EVERYONE ELSE!

Quotes of the Chapter:

Fivehead because it's bigger than a fourhead.  
-Me, Haley McKay

If Wal-Mart sells for less everyday, why isn't anything free?  
- Hailey Roach, L.A. class

You need a talking stick, like, you know, one of those sticks you beat people with if their talking.  
- Derek Wallis, Math Class

Thanks! R&R! BB!

Haley aka Doggieears(Derek was here aka Almost Human)

I'm cute lol (thats Derek)


	4. Screaming and Studdards

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: I'm back!I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! Yay me! Hey guys, i must give some credit to my buddy Derek for me write some of my story. " I helped! Booya. But really i was returning the favour for getting me hooked on fan fiction!" (Eye twitches.) Give a hand people! Give him a hand! Thanks Derek! "He he no prob Haley!" (Runs off to do Magical Trevor dance) He is new at making a story so i am helping him time to time. That damn eye twitch rubbed off on me! Even when i'm in the middle of talking my eye will twitch! Sometimes mine and Derek's whole body will twitch, not that much though, only when we're really excited, i even made his body twitch while making him wait for chapter 3!

On to the FIC! (gets carried off in the air by a rope in flying position)

**Smiles and Studders **

"Y-yes" she said quietly, but loud enough to hear.

Inuyasha's heart started to pound like someone beating a drum insanly. 'Holy c-crap. That means if i asked her, she would except. I think.' he thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving a hand infront of his face.

"Oh! Umm Kagome, can we talk? Ur. But can we change first?" he said looking at the dress.

(Giggle) "Sure"

After they changed, Inuyash took Kagome out into the summers night air. She shivered.

"Here, wear this, you'll catch a cold"

"Thanks" she said with a warm smile. They came to the front of the sacret tree.

"Kagome, theres something i've been wanting to ask you"

"Mmhmm?"

"Ummm, well, would you be my mate?" he blurted out. Helooked at her, she looked in shock.

"Nevermind. I didn't think you wo-"

"Yes." she said smiling, Inuyasha quickly pulled her into an imbrace, loving every minute of it.

"Well, we better get back" he said while she gave a nod. When they got back to the hut, Kagome got a very sly look on her face.

"Miroku?"

"Dare" he said obviously not getting the look on her face.

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha"

"WHAT!" both of them screamed at the same time. Sango couldn't help but start rolling on the floor laughing.

"Holy God Kagome, where'd you come up with that!" Sango yelled still laughing.

"I don't even know!" she said smiling.

"Come on you guys, just get it over with" Kagome said.

"Your SO lucky i can't hurt you" Inuyasha said with a sweat drop.

"Thats partly why i did it" she said with a smile while Inuyasha perced his lips.

Finally, Inuyasha and Miroku sucked it up, closed their eyes really tight, and moved closer, quickly touched, and ran ut of the hut screaming.

They ran to the stream and started to wash out their mouths.

"Thats going to scar me for life!" Miroku yelled in disgust.

"No kidding!" heyelled back with a mouth full of water, then looked back Kagome while she giggled.

'Oh i'll get you back Kagome' Miroku thought.

"Sango truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said thinking it won't be that bad.

"I dare you to let me and Inuyasha push you and Kagome naked in the stream"

The both of them had a look of fear on their faces while Miroku smiled to Inuyasha.

"Why us" Kagome said with a sob to Sango.

"I know" she said sadly

After that, Miroku started to softly push the girls out to the streamwhile Inuyasha followed.

"Do we have to?" Kagome said only wrappedin Inuyasha's kimono.

"Yes" Miroku said happily.

"Can we please get this over with!" Sango yelled shivering only in her under layer.

"Fine with me!" Miroku yelled giving Inuyasha the signal.

With that, they pulled off their last ounce of clothing and pushed them in.

"It's so d-damn c-cold!" Sango screamed frozen half to death.

"No s-shit!" Kagome yelled back. Soon enough they grabbed a towel and wrapped up.

"I'm s-sp frigging c-cold!" they both yelled.

Then Inuyasha wrapped his kimono around Kagome.

"Now this time you will catch a cold" he said hugging his new mate.

"Thank ou" she said with a jiddery smile.

Miroku did the same with his robe to Sango.

"Can w-we please go inside now?" Sango said.

"Sure" replied Inuyasha.

When they came in the hut, Inuyasha and Miroku started to get a fire going while the girls changed into dry clothes, Sango didn't have any, so she borrowed a pair of Kagome's pajamas. Kagome changed into her pajamas, but still wore Inuyasha's kimono.

When the girls came back to the lit fire Kaogme, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got comfortable, the game bagan again.

"Alright, my turn" Sango said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Truth"

"Did you ask Kagome to be your mate?"

"Yes" he said with a tint of pink over his face.

"Umm Miroku?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run around naked outside."

"Ah man..."

Finally he got up, umdressed, and started running around the hut, his butt cheeks flying in the wind.

"Can i come in now?" he yelled, covering his 'area'.

"Fine, your freaking out the girls anyways"

Then he came in, got dressed, and sat back down. As he sat back down beside Sango, she scooched over a bit.

"Kagome truth or dare?" he said acting normal.

"Truth"

"Did you except to be Inuyasha's mate?"

"Yes" she said quietly with a bit of pink on her face.

"Really! I'm so happy for you!" Sango yelled in joy as she ran over to friend to hug her.

"Have fun Inuyasha" Miroku said giving him a nudge.

"What ever you do, never try to give me tips" he said leaning back giving the TT look.

"Ssssssssure" he said slyly.

"Alright, my turn, Sango?"

"Truth"

"Do you think Miroku will ever grope another women?"

"Yes" she said looking annoyed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Dare"

"Go nude for five turns" she said quickly, looking at Kagome, who was turning as red as Inuyasha's kimono.

"Uh, ur, why?" he said panicing.

"Because i said so" she said still smiling at Kagome.

"Well can at least drape something over my,um, you know?" he said blushing.

(Giggle) "Sure"

He stood up, went into the corner, and came back with his under shirt wrapped around his waist. Kagome almost started drooling when she saw him naked.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango yelled causing her to fall backwards.

"Ow" she said laying on the floor.

"Think you yelled loud enough?' she said while holding her head from the impact.

"Yup" she replied smiling.

"You ok?" Inuyasha simply asked.

"Ya i'm fine, thanks"

"Kagome truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare"

"Push Miroku in thestream in his clothes" while Miroku just gave him a starte.

"Ok, after what he did to me and Sango" she said which shooting him a look.

Inuyasha stood up (A/N: with his shirt wrapped around him. Sorry ladies) and started to push Miroku outsideand stood him infront of the stream. Kagome looked like she was going to push him in, but instead, she kicked him in.

He gave out a girlish scream and fell in. Everyone started to laugh. Really hard, Inuyasha almostdropped his shirt he was laughing so much.

When Miroku came out, his clothes were so baggie from the weight of the water, he had to hold them up.

"My turn" Kagome said

"Inuyasha?"

"Truth"

"With the jewel, did you want to be a human when you said the day Kikyou asked?"

"At first yes, but when Naraku came in the picture and i thoought Kikiyou betrayed me,i decided to steal the jewel and become a full flegded demon" he explained.

"Kagome?"

"Dare"

"Take off your pants" he said not sounding like him. But almost like Miroku.

"Ok then" she said with a look on her face thinking, ' thank God for underwear.'

She took off her pants in the corner, and came back with the kimono a little more wrapprd up.

"Sango?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Inuyasha"

"How come everyone has to kiss **ME**?" he said unimpressed.

"Excuse me! I've been picked on this whole game!" Miroku yelled.

(A/N: I felt like i needed to add that, cause i do make everyone pick on Miroku, but he kind of deserves it in a way, and its funny!)

"Because you grope everyone" they all said in unison, creeping him out.

"I guess i deserve that" he said quietly.

"Come on Inuyasha, let get this over with" Sango said.

(Sigh) "Alright" he said.

Soon enough they closed their eyes, quickly touched, and it was over.

"Alright, Kagome?" she said.

"Umm, truth"

"Would you ever bear Inuyasha's pups?"

A/N: Wwwwell? How'd you like it? Hmm Derek hmm? Answer me! Oh right, he left. I knew that! Well i hoped you liked it, partly why it was late was i got brain dead half way though. But Scott says i'm always brain dead. I don't even know! Derek! Derek! You have to see my new Inuyasha picture i drew! If your wondering, i am really good at art, but i am the best at anime, my friend Hailey Roach really likes drawing too, but not anime, my other friend Kaytlyn Danels really likes to draw Inuyasha and anime too, whoa i better shut up now. Ja ne!

Haley McKay

Quotes of the chapter:

Why don't you watch where I'm going.  
- Derek Wallis

It's a test, reveiw slash wooo!  
My other best bud, Ben Moffat

Ja ne!  
Haley.


	5. Hard life and Cold hearts

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: I don't own diddly. Hey everyone! I must say i offically can't type. Oh, by the way, my bud Derek, (AKA Almost Human) his fan fic is called ' A Hanyou's Heart' and he finally got the hang ofchapter manager. What, it only took, about a week, right Derek? But you got the hang of it right? (I like to pick on him, as he does to me). Oh! And i'm in my bud Taylor's (AKA inuyasha 1 gurl) fan fic called 'My messed up life', she said that she was like drunk when she wrote it. I better suddup now.

To the fic! (Drives away laughing) Hey, i can't drive yet! (BOOM)

**Hard life and Cold hearts**

"If he asked i would" she said almost mumbling.

Once again his heart pounded insanly, 'Holy shit! What the hells going on?' his thoughts pounded.

Once again he asked her if they could talk, and took her out side.

"Kagome, you probably know what i'm going to ask you"

"Yup" she smiled.

"A-and?" he said very timid.

"Yes i will" she said still smiling.

"A-are you really serious?" he said in shock.

"Yes" she said walking toward him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Kagome" he whispered in her ear.

Then they turned the corner, and came back into the hut.

Then Sango leaned over and said, "Well, i wonder what he asked..." she said sarcasticly.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said yes" she said shyly.

"I'm happy for you!" she whispered.

"Thanks"

"Well Kagome, its your turn" Sango said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Tr- ah man, Kagome get back" he said firmly.

"Yo Kagome, how are yo-" of course it was the one and only Koga.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off my woman!"

"Not so fast, she's my woman now"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled furiously.

"Koga, its true, i'm his new mate, and i'm bearing his pups too" Kagome said while Koga had on a look.

So shocked, he passed out right then and there on the floor, everyone staring at him.

"Moving on, Inuyasha what was your answer?"

"Oh, truth"

"Ok, how hard was it for you when you were small? Did people pick on you for being a half demon?"

"Yes. Everyone picked on me, even the adults, except for my mother, she knew what it would be like for me, she was my only friend, they would call me half breed and leave me." He said with a serious look on his face.

"I can't even imagaine how hard that would be" Kagome said seriously.

'"Me either" Sango and Miroku both said.

"Well anyways, my turn" he said trying to get off the subject.

"Oh umm, Inuyasha, i ment to tell you were able to change a couple turns ago..." Kagome said.

"What! Yes! Clothing!" he screamed in joy.

Then he ran into the corner,got changed, and took a big sigh.

"Well, Sango?"

"Truth"

"How many children do you think Miroku will want? And will you bear them all?"

"Lots. And m-maybe" she said blushing saying the last two works.

"Sango are you serious? Thats just not you!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Ahh! I don't want **that** many kids!" she yelled punching him in the face by instinkt.

"Ouch" he said lying on the ground, legs in the air.

"Umm San-"

"W-where am i?" Koga said when he finally woke up.

"K- Kagome?" he said while everyone leaned over him.

"Oh Kagome thank God! I had a crazy dream that you were dog crap's mate and going to have his mutts!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Accually..." she said looking away.

"O- oh God, please Kagome no"

"Its true. I'm sorry"

"Kagome why the hell are you apaligizing to _him?_"

"Uhh-"

"I-i'm sorry Kagome, i-i can't take this!" he said quickly than ran away. Then Inuyasha sniffed the air cruriously,

"Haha! He's crying! I can smell his wimpy tears!"

"Inuyasha Oswari." (A/N: Translation sit(dog style) and i am a Otaku hard core anime fan.)

"Dahh!" he screamed while plumitting to the ground.

"Ow." he said in the three foot deep hole.

"Sorry but you deseverd it." she said with her eys closed and arms crossed.

"Well, it's my turn right? Kagome?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Miroku rub you're butt" (A/N: I'm brain dead! And Dereks not home!)

"I lothe you" she said very pissed off.

With that, Miroku snuck around her and did what he does best. Gropes.

"Can i at **least** hurt him?" she said with her hand in a fist.

"I can make that work"

"Thank you" she said happily.

Then she elbowed him in the nose and kicked him backwards in the chest.

"I never knew that Kagome that fast reflexes" Inuyasha said almost shocked.

"Why do i always get hurt in the end?" he said wearly.

"Because your a freaking pervert thats why!" Kagome screamed really P.O.ed.

"Well, moving on, Miroku truth or dare?" she said shooting him a very, scary look.

"T-truth" he said really scared.

"Hmmm..." she said thinking.

"How many children do you want to have with Sango?"

"Endless!" he said very happy.

"Oh no, we're settling for, one! For now!" she yelled punching him while saying one.

"Stop hurting me!" he cried in pain. Literally. He cried.

"Aww, but its fun!" Inuyasha laughed while the girls joined in.

"Why me?..." he sobbed.

"In a way you deserve it." Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Why do you guys always say that?" he yelled depressed.

"BECAUSE ITS TRUE!" They all screamed annoyed.

"Hmimm" he groaned sadly.

"Well, Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you ever want to live in Kagome's world?"

"Well, yes and no, that place is freaking scary!" he said recieving a look from Kagome.

"Whats the good part?" Sango said.

"RAMEN!" He yelled happily untill...

"Sit." she said calmly yet parannoyed.

He moaned in the even **deeper** hole.

"Well..." Kagome said still pissed.

"Inuyasha, in way you do deser- "

Sango was interrupted by the wonky Shippo.

"W-whats going on you guys?" he said sleeply.

"Umm, Shippo, were kinda, well, playing an **older** game, if you know what i mean?" Kagome said trying to give him the hint to get lost.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Look just get lost! Go to Kaede's hut!" Inuyasha yelled at the little kitsune. (A/N: Did you know its kit-su-nay not kit-sune? I just found that out a little while ago.)

"Fine then!" he yelled back.

"Ungrateful dog." he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that you little -"

"SIT!"

"Come on Kagome, three times!" he said pretty beat up while Shippo snuck out of the hut.

"Well?"

"Anyways, my turn, Kagome?" Inuyasha said sitting in his hole in the ground.

"Truth"

"Is there any other guy you've liked?"

A/N: Ooooooo! Bad job of a cliffie, ne? What can i say, this is the crappiest cliff hanger i've done! I'm proud of myself!Whoo me!(does a little dance) Sorry that it was late again. Gomen. Oh, and basicly here is the game so far:

Kagome has no pants on, Sango is in a pair of Kagome's pajamas, Miroku is sopping wet, Inuyasha has been sat three times and sitting in a hole, and Shippo is with Kaede.

Thar you go!  
Haley.

Quotes of the chapter:

What if I don't know everything I know?  
- my bud, Caitlin Carter- Squire, math class.

Algebra always reminds me of the littlest mermais.  
- Derek Wallis, math class

Syanara people! Haley.


	6. The Hot Springs of Hell

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: Sorry it's so late! But I've been quite busy. And...lazy. SORRY! But i really am lazy at times, i wa so lazy one time, i counldn't even turn on a light for my mom(clears throught)...and i wqas sitting right beside it...TAYLOR HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE! Her birthday(is today) is April 5. Oh, it's a few months late but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK! His was Feb 26. Derek,like we said, we are going to borrowyour Grandparents motor home and buy anime merchandise on the road!

Like i said i don't own diddly poop.

**The hot springs of hell**

"Um, well, when i first met Inuyasha, he was a real jerk, and at the time i had a crush on Hojo" she said studdering slightly while Inuyasha gave the 'i'm a jerk am i?' look.

"Well, my turn!" she said quickly trying to get the look off his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Dare"

"Inuyasha, i dare you to take a bath with Miroku"

"WHAT!"

"Go on you guys stink" Sango said.

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but you have to."

"Ya Kagome! Why couldn't i have a bath with you or Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"That will never happen Miroku" Kaogme, Sango, and Inuyasha said sweat dropping.

"You just love crushing my dreams don't you?"

Then Inuyasha started to laugh, along with the girls.

"Umm, Inuyasha, (giggle) i woundn't be laughing if i were you, (giggle) your the one who has to takke a bath with Miroku..." Kagome said.

"Ah man..." he moaned while Miroku joined in.

Then the girls started to push the guys out the door and to the hot springs. Once they made the guys undress, though Inuyasha was refusing, but Kagome threatened to sit him, and Miroku didn't want to either, but Sango brought out hiraikotsu and changed his tude, they went into the hot springs, and all hell broke loose.

Once the guys got in, the girls came out and started laughing like crazy.

"Why me?" Inuyasha moaned with greif.

"Can we come out now?" Miroku wailed.

(Giggle)"Yes"

"THANK YOU!" they both yelled at the same time jumping out of the water when...

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** both of the girls screamed, well, because, they didn't have any clothes on. (A/N: WHOO! Just kidding!) Once they guys looked down and noticed, they blushed and scooted away. Then the girls broke out in laughter, Finally the guys came back, WITH clothes on.

"Alright, my turn" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome a little bit.

"Uh, uhahaha..." she said with a sweat drop and eyes closed.

"Miorku?"

'Hmm...what should i say? I wonder...I'm going to regret this but...' he thought strocking his chin.

"Dare"

'Yes!' Inuyasha thought in joy.

"Prance around in Kagome's school uniform"

"Why does all the bad things happen to me?" he cried feeling the pain deeply.

"Well, maybe we should lighten up on him a bit" Kagome said.

"Nah!' they all said.

"And besides, you picked dare yourself" Kagome said again.

"Don't rub it in!" he yelled with a wimper.

Then Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome while Miroku started to cry and said,

"Kagome, pass me your uniform" then she started rummaging throught her backpack, "Here" she said passing it to him.

"Hey Miroku!" he yelled and threw the outfit at his face.

"Get dressed monk!"

"Hoeeeeeee..." he moaned.

Once he got dressed and when he came back, he started skipping around the hut, moaning unhappily. Everyone started laughing so hard they started rolling on the floor.

"Ok! Ok! Go get changed! Please!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Once i get changed..." he said.

"Your not much of a threat to me" Inuyasha said back

"WIND TU-" he yelled starting to remove the prayer beads.

"WAH!" he screamed hiding behind Kagome.

"Kagome, truth or dare? I'm just going to get changed, so take your time" Miroku said.

"Kagome, what was your answer?"

"Truth"

"Do you hate Kikyo when Inuyasha leaves to search for her?"

A/N: Well? Short but **_FINALLY _**i got something up eh guys? Derek was right, the world does fall apart when he goes on vacation. Butthree good things when he left, he found wicked Inuyasha boxers that had the windscar on the ass, a store he wanted to go in that had a big Inuyasha painted on the window, but his mom drove by it, and i got to sit on my butt the whole time and not worry about him raiding my house when i was in my boxers and T-shirt and looked like a scrub.

Well, thanks!

Quotes of the Chapter:

I could of got a higher mark, but i got a whole bunch wrong.  
- Connor Ketchen, math class

Sure french fries are french. They say _french _in them.  
- my other best bud, John Buck.

Why do women freak out when guys see them in their bra and underwear when its like seeing them in a bathing suit?  
- me, Haley McKay

Thanks guys! bb!

Doggieears.


	7. Jeliously and Distruction

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: **WRITERS BLOCK!** Sorry spur of the moment. Hey guys i'm back! By the way, when Miroku said 'take your time' there was a line under that. Hey Derek, "MARZIPAN!" Seriously. Just to tell you, i am talking about HOMESTAR RUNNER! Well, i guess you want to read now.

I don't own nurthin but this story, my gut, and Dereks sanity but moving on.

TO THE FIC!

**Jeliousy and Distruction**

"Well, when Inuyasha goes to search for Kikyo, i start to get annoyed a little bit, because he leaves for her, and i get jelious. But when he is searching then comes back without finding her, i worryabout him even more and i just feel alone" she said seriously with a gloomy look on her face.

"Kagome...i'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you feel that way." Inuyasha said.

"Its alright, really"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO ITS NOT!'

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT-"

"SIT!" she yelled wanting it to stop.

'I better not say anything, i don't want to get her anymore upset' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, i am truely sorry, i never really thought about your feelings" he said, but then he reconized a very fimiliar scent, Kikyo's.

"Kagome, everyone, i'll be right back" he said just before running out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

_With Kikyo_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled while running up to her.

"Inuyasha." she said sternly.

"Kikyo! I'm sorry. Forgive me! You don't belong in this world!" he yelled claws bared. Suddenly there was a large shattering noise. He distroyed Kikyo. The womanhe once loved. But over and over when she was in the world she didn't belong in she tried to kill him. But heloved Kagome now. But his heart still ached from what he had just done.

"Why did that damn demon Urasue have to bring her back!" he yelled while punching the ground.

(A/N: Derek is amazed that i can remember guest characters namesD. And i know you think its Urasuay but thats how you spell it. I have the DVD D)

_Back at the hut_

When Inuyasha came back, his hand was brused and tinted with blood.

"Inuyasha! What happened to your hand!" Kagome sais running over to her backpack for her first aid kit.

"I-i distroyed Kikyo" he said very gloomy. Once Kagome heard those three words, she froze and dropped everything on the floor.

"I-Inuyasha"

"She didn't belong here in this world, and if she was still here, i would keep hurting you anyways. Can we just get off the subject please."

"S-sure" Kagome replied.

"Anyways, its my turn" she said.

"Uhh...Sango?"

"Dare"

"Take a bath with Miroku"

"Uh...uh...uhuh..." she studdard.

"I guess i don't get a say in this do i?" she said with a wimper.

"Well at least I get to bathe with a woman this time!" Miroku said joyfully.

"Hoeeeeeee..." Sango whined.

"TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Miroku yelled anxously dragging Sango behind him while Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

"NOW TO CHANGE!" he yelled pointinghis finger in the air.

"Uh, Miroku? I think you two should change sepretely" Kagome said.

"THANK YOU!" Sango screamed hugging her.

"But remember, you still have to bathe with him"

"Crap."

"Come on monk, this way" Inuyasha said pushing him behind the trees.

"This way Sango" Kagome said leading her the other way.

Once they got undressed, they both came out at the same time coincidently, Sango wrapped up in a towel, while Miroku had a towel wrapped around his waist, as Sango was just givinghim a 'try anything and kiss your ass goodbye' look, plus he was checking her out.As they started to get in, Miroku was just about to grope Sango, just then he got hit in the face with the back of her fist.

"Bwow" he said partly under water.

"Serves you right" she said walking to the middle of the spring.

"...bad enough i have to bathe with you..." she mumbled, eyes narrowed.

"Its getting good already..." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"You can say that again" she said back.

Once Miroku came to, he started to move over to Sango.

"Would you like me to scrub your back dearest?"

"I'll pass thanks" Sango said a bit annoyed.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Mmmyes?"

Sango gave out a loud wimper.

"Alright, get out of there"

"Oh thank God" she said coming out of the water.

Then Miroku started to get pouty, Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh, and Sango ran as fast as she could to get away from the letcher.

"Miroku?" Kagome said sweetly, "Don't you want to come out now?"

_5 minutes later when Sango came back:_

"Sango, its your turn" Inuyasha said.

"Oh right, Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Whewn did you figure out that you loved Kagome?"

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'M AS EVIL AS HELL! Please review! And make sure you check out Derek's (Almost Human) profile thinger! He put his log that he wrote when he went mute for a day. Hey Derek, DON'T FEED PHIL! (If your wondering i am talking about the show Viva La Bam.) And make sure you check out my slowly progressing website!

Http/inuyashablogger. later guys!

Quotes of the Chapter:

Here in Canada we don't eat clowns!  
-Connor Ketchen

Why do girls freak out when huys see them in their in bra and underwear when its like seeing them in a bathing suit?  
-me, Haley McKay

I didn't cheat, i only saw the answer.  
-Connor Ketchen

Ja ne!  
Haley AKA doggieears.


	8. Truth of the Beginning

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: Hey everybody. To tell the truth, quite frankly i have been brain dead. Oh, and i loved your story 'Once a Month' Arwen! Very interesting yet completely hilarious, i just about wet myself laughing when he told her to 'put a band-aid on it', oh Kami that was funny, and it was also pretty funny when Kagome took a spaz on Koga. Oh guys, just to tell you, i MIGHT be ending my story soon. MIGHT. Well, heres chapter 8.

Runs away from Derek and other readers for saying i might end the story soon- "GAH! MICHELLE-SAN PLEASE NOOOOO!" -starts begging on hands and knees-

"NEVER! PERISH!"-starts chasing me with a pitch fork-

"GAH! DEREK!"

"I'm just gonna sit here and laugh at your sorry ass."

"Why me? GAH!" -starts running again-

**Truth of the Beginning**

"Uh, well, um, i realized, do i have to?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Sango said anxiously.

"Damn." he said under his breath.

"Well, i think i realized when she went away because she saw Kikyo and i together and said she would never come back, when she came back and started to explain that she wasn't Kikyo and will never be, that she and Kikyo are two different people, and that she and Kikyo have one thing in common, that they both have a disire to be with me. I'm pretty sure thats when i fell in love with Kagome."

"Aww." Sango said while Miroku was amazed that Inuyasha just spilled his guts out.

"Inuyasha, thats so- wait a minute, you THINK?" Kagome said.

"Hey! I just humiliated myself for you!"

"Well, i guess so."

"Hey Kagome, when did you realize you loved Inuyasha?" Miroku said curiously.

"I remember when i did, almost the same as Inuyasha, just before i was going to go back to return the shards so i wouldn't be able to come back, i got scared and didn'y go, right when i was standing in front of the sacret tree and began to think, it hit me, and thats when i realized i loved him, and my mom still tells me when my father proposed to her, he did it in front of the sacret tree." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Wow" Sango said, "I envie you" recieving a bit of a glare from Miroku, while Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha? Its your turn" Kagome said.

"Oh right, thanks" he said.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Lets see, i think i'll pick, truth"

"did you really dislike Kikyo?" Inuyasha said curiously really wanting to know.

"Well, yes and no, at times she was really brutal to me, she even tried to kill me a few times. But at other times she was kind, not as much as i would of hoped but before she was dead, she was a truly kind women, so i've heard from Kaede, and i can never really hold a grudge against someone, other than Naraku, its just who i am." she said.  
(A/N: I wanted to add a LITTLE sympathy for Kikyo,but i still hate her dammit.)

"I see, your right Kagome, you never really can hold a grudge can you?" Inuyasha said.

"Nope" she replied.

"Well thats good..." Miroku said scooting a bit closer to her when all of a sudden...

SLAP!

He got the all knowing slap in the face, but this time it was a little different.

He got a slap from Kagome,  
a slap from Sango,  
and the predictable punch in the head from Inuyasha.

All this caused him to black out, while the others continued on with the game.

"Alright my turn, i was going to ask Miroku but he seems a little busy at the moment, so Sango, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare" Sango said.

"Once Miroku wakes up i dare you to grope him."

"I'm up!" Miroku yelled springing up in the air.

"Damn. This is even worse than having to take a bath with him!" Sango said unhappily.

Then Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and said, "Very good idea Kagome, this should be intertaining."

"Oh yes it should be" Kagome said waiting for the show to begin.

"Do i REALLY have too?" Sango wimpered.

"You bet ya" Kagome replied.

"Damn Kagome, why me?" Sango yelled at her good friend.

"Because its fun to laugh at you two" Kagome said while Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

'If only the sit command worked for me i would sit him to oblivian!' Sango thought while her anger took over.

"Come on Sango! Just get it over with!" Inuyasha called making her want to sit him even more.

"Fine already!" She called back annoyed.

Finally she swallowed her pride, closed her eyes, and very slowly inched her hand to his butt. As soon as her hand reached the destination, Miroku jumped a little, she didn't feel so hot, and Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to conseal their laughter. (A/N: When i say hot i mean not feeling so good.)

Then all of a sudden, something happened.

A/N: Sorry for cutting it short but i wanted to get something up for you guys to read! I hope you all like it, i'm accually starting to lose ideas for the story, not all that much though, i even have the ending planned out! Creepy huh? And thats not all what you guys might think is creepy, Derek started imagening what the pillsbury dough boy would be like once he finally snapped. (The dough boy that is) Derek said he would be there with the cookie cutting knife pointing it at someone and yelling: "WHOS HE HE-ING NOW!" Well, till next time! GAH! -Runs away from mob-

Quotes of the Chapter:

When i hold my breath long enough i understand rap.  
-Derek

Try not to teach so much today, i'm running low on availible memory.  
-Shianne Campbell, math class

My alphigetti are sending me messages i don't understand.  
-Hailey Roach, lunch time, Canteen (We work there)

Till next chapter everyone!  
Ja ne.  
Haley McKay.


	9. The Harm of Groping

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N: I am tending to say 'keh' a fair bit now. Sorry about all the short chapters latly .One thing i am happy about is that i beat Hailey with our poll! Felix the Cat and Cat in the Hat, and i got about 20 votes for Felix! That is my favorite old cartoon! WHOO FELIX THE CAT! THE WONDERFUL WONDERFUL CAT! Well, other than whats new with my life, heres chapter 9 guys.

**The Harm of Groping**

All of a sudden there was a loud thud on the floor.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled running over to her friend.

Sango had passed out. By groping Miroku!

"Wow. I never knew a woman could pass outby touching Miroku's ass." Inuyasha said.

"I probably would!" Kagome said back.

(Sigh)"Damn" Miroku muttered under his breath.

Then Inuyasha began to laugh at the remark while Miroku began to slightly sob.

"Sango. Sango! Wake up dammit!" Kagome said getting annoyed and gently slapping Sango's face.

"I can't get her up, anyone elsewant to try?" Kagome said.

"I will!" Miroku said.

"...oh good lord..." Kagome said slapping herself in the forehead.

"He's open for a rude awakening" Inuyasha said.

"You bet your life" She said back.

"Oh Sango-OW!" Miroku yelled rubbing his cheek in pain.

"IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN I HAD TO GROPE _YOU,_ LECHER!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Inuyasha i think this would be a good move for us to leave. Now." Kagome said.

"You got it" he said.

And very, very slowly, they inched out of the hut and moved beside it. Suddenly they heard kicking, punching, and screaming coming from the hut.

"I'm so glad your not a lecher" Kagome said to Inuyasha while peering into the window.

"Me too." he replied peering in aswell.

Suddenly there was a large clunk, Sango smacked Miroku in the head with her hiraikotsu.

"You think its safe to go in yet? Because i sure as hell don't know" Inuyasha asked with a bit of a shakey tone.

"I-i think so..." She said.

Suddenly Sango saw Inuyasha and Kagome poke their heads in to make sure that it was safe, thencame in, and maked sure Miroku was accually alive. Then it was Sango's turn.

"Miorku, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth?"

"Will you ever stop groping women?" She slightly yelled.

"Uh...do i really have to answer?"

"Well what do you think genius?" Kagome said with a 'are you stupid?' tone in her voice.

"No?" he said with a pearly white smile.

"I don't give a rat's ass how your mind works just tell the friggin' truth!" Inuyasha said getting annoyed with Miroku.

"I might be able to." He simply said whileeveryone norrowed down their eyes and thought 'ya right pervert.'

"You wish" Sango said unconvinced.

"Don't blame me! I got it from my jeens!" He yelled.  
(A/N: Ya know? Genetics?)

"Thing is, none of your ancestors are alive!" Sango yelled while chasing him around the room with hiraikotsu.

"They're sure going at it, and they say we fight alot." Kagome whispered toInuyasha while Sango was screaming in the background and ended with a thunk.

"You said it..." Inuyasha replied.

"I just hope we don't turn out as bad as them..." Kagome said again.

"Ya-wait a minute, whats that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said.

"...why does this happen to me?..." Sango muttered under her breath with a hand on her forehead while walking towards them.

"My...turn..." Miroku said wearly from the ground raising a hand in the air.

"I-Inuyasha?" he said as if he were drunk.

"Truth i guess."

"What did y-you think when you first saw Kagome baked?" he said still wonkey.

(Gasp) "PERVERT!" Sango and Kagome both yelled takling him. And hurting him. Severly. While Inuyasha just sat there hopelessly lost not knowing what in the world was going on.

"Uh..." Inuyashsa muttered.

"Inuyasha...you never answered..." Miroku mumbled while Kagome furiously blushed and he recieved a kick in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled not knowing what to say.

A/N: Hey guys, i know some of you want some fluff and lemon, so i could always make a rabbit hop by a lemon! Jk, i know you all want Sessy, and -cough- sex...But quite frankly i don't know how to put Sessy in the fic, next chapter is the last one (yes i know, sad), and, uh, well, you probably know about the other part... I am going to make another fic.  
Ja ne!  
Haley.

Quotesof the Chapter:

That makes me sound smart but thats not how i got it.  
-Derek

My cat could run that fast if she lost some weight.  
-Aaron Jackson, Science class

I caught amonia on my birthday.  
-My bud, Brittany Hewlko, Math class (Amonia is a cleaning fluid and NAmonia is the really bad cold.)

BB  
Haley.


	10. Pros and Cons of Seeing a Woman Naked

**Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style**

A/N:Hey guys, i know my chapters have been quite short lately, and i am causing suspence for some of you, but i want to get something up for all you special people!"Ed"- Hailey and Derek say in unison- ( You know special ed? Thats what usally happens when someone mensions the word 'special' in our school.) One time me, my mom, and my two sisters were going to 'fix' my dad's coffee mug that said 'Merry Christmas dad, your special.' But sadly, we forgot about it. Oh, and i got a cell phone! I had an old Audiovox for about 2 1/2 weeksand then i got my mom's motorola! WHOO TEXT MESSAGING! Here's chapter 10 guys! Oh, and Derek got his comp. fixed! HAZA!

To seven-11 for another calling card!

**Pros and Cons of Seeing a Woman Naked - Final -**

"Well, a-at first, i was kinda shocked and then noticed..." he trailed off.

"Noticed what Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"...that she was really pretty..." he mumbled under his breath, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha, but still, osuwari."

"OW!"

"Sorry but thats for being a peeping tom at times"

Then he muttered a couple words under his breath. Then thought 'God she's pretty when she's naked' then it hit him 'Ah! Damn! I'm starting to think like Miroku! But still...Ah! What am i thinking!' His mind pondered and he made some very strange faces while doing that.

"You think he's ok?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I think there's something wrong with him" She replied.

"I'm starting to think so too..." Kagome said back.

"I hope he'll stop making those faces soon, he's starting to creep me out..."

"Me too"

"I cna hear you whispering about me you know you guys." Inuyasha said while twitching his ears in annoyance.

"You brought it on yourself Inuyasha" Kagome said back.

"Ugh..." he said rolling his eyes slightly.

"...haha..." She giggled at im.

"Why do put up with you!" he yelled teasingly hugging her.

"...because you_ love _me..." she giggled.

"Oh ya" he said recieving a light punch in the arm.

"You know i feel the same way about you Sango" Miroku said while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"...uh...uh...same to you..." She said blushing fruriously.

"It's kinda hard for her to open up to him, ne?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Ahh, the woes of being a lecher" she replied amking Inuyasha laugh slightly.

"You think i should start my turn?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, probably" Kagome said back.

"Alright, Kagome truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth?" (A/N: Sorry for running low on the daes, but you'll see why later.)

"Is it true thaat your a miko?" Inuyasha wondered. (A/N: Miko - Priestess.)

"Uh..i think?" Kagome said not so sure herself.

"I know i have spiritual powers but i'm not so sure if i'm a priestess..."

"Well, ibelieve you are Kagome" Miorku said with a smile.

"Me too" Sango said.

"You do ahve some amazing powers Kagome" Inuyasha also said.

"You guys sto-" she began but stopped with a serious look of surprize on her face.

"Kagome, what is it?" Miroku asked wondering.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"I-its...its Naraku..." she said shocked with her mouth gaping open.

"Damn! Why couldn't i smell him!"

"He's a fare amount away" she said again.

"She's right, i can sence his miasma very slightly" Sango said.

"Ya, and its big..." Miroku said.

Then Inuyasha stood up and said, "Come on, let's go."

Once everyone got prepared, they left for their long, hard battle with the dispicable being Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrr...

Haley: HA! -shifts eyes in fright-

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrr...

Haley: Uh...I-Inuyasha?...-still scared-

Inuyasha: HALEY!

Haley: AHHH!

Inuyasha: Haley! Your making me look like a wuss!

Kagome: Quite frankly Inuyasha, i like it when you show your soft side.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Haley this is all your fault!

Haley: AH! Who me? -still scared-

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

Inuyasha: GAH!

Kagome: Haley! Keep showing his soft side!

Inuyasha: Kagome! I can still hear you ya know!

Kagome: Whoops! - runs off -

Inuyasha:Kagome! Don't just leave me!

Haley: Uhh...Back to the fic...AH! -runs away from Inuyasha-

* * *

A year later, they had finally killed Naraku. Sango and Miroku had a small hut in Kaede's village with their son and daughter, Koji and Haru along with Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome off to the forest. And thats when it happened, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome right infront of the sacret tree in the warring states era, and ended it with a kiss, she accepted, little did they know, there were figures sitting behind a bush with a little kitsune yelling,

"Let go! Let go! I wanna see Miroku!"

"This is not something children your age should see" Miroku said silently shoving Shippo's head further into the ground.

Sango could barly contain it anymore. She ran out of the bush, blowing their cover, and yelling, "Congradulations Kagome!" and thengave her a hug while Miroku and Shippo approched Inuyasha.

"Your a very lucky man my friend" Miroku said honorably to him.

"What happened? What happened! Miroku covered my eyes so i couldn't see!" Shippo whined really wanting to know.

"I proposed to Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Huh? What pose?" Shippo asked confused.

"It means i'm getting married to Inuyasha, Shippo" Kagome said smiling.

"What? Thats great and all Kagome! But why _HIM?_" he replied still confused.

"Why you little - - !" Inuyasha yelled while punching in the head and began to chase him.

"Well, things seem back to normal here" Miroku said while Inuyasha and Shippo ran around him.

"Well, one thing, we have to tell my mom." then everyone became silent, then Inuyasha broke it by saying, "Well we might as well get it over with now Kagome."

"Good plan" and with that they said their good-byes and jumped in the well.

* * *

_With Kagome's Family_

"Everybody, we have something to tell you" Kagome said.

"What is it dear?" her mother said.

"Inuyasha and i are getting married."

"Thats wonderful dear!" her mother said with tears.

"Congradulations to you both, i'm happy for you." Gramps said.

"Cool! Inuyasha will be my _BROTHER!_" Souta yelled in joy.

"Oh boy..." they both said.

"So whens the wedding?" her mother asked.

"_Wedding?_"

A/N: Well, i hoped you liked my first fan fic! And thank you all for your reviews! I'll be making another story everyone don't worry! Thanks for all your help Derek! And now he's going to give me hellabout getting started on my next fic! Whoo persistance.  
Hoped you enjoyed it everyone.  
Ja ne for now.  
Haley McKay.

Quotes of the Chapter:

If Star wars comes out on May 4th, you could say may the fourth be with you!  
-Holly Molaski, math class.

This won't take 20 minutes, more like almost a half an hour!  
-John Buck, math class.

Do you need to go to family life to learn how to reproduce your drawing?  
-Derek, Art class.

Haley! I don't need help i just need to know how to do this!  
-Caitlin Carter-Squire, math class.

Bye for now everyone!  
Haley.


End file.
